This invention relates to a new and improved system for coin counting, totalling and reading-out information arising from coin transactions in vending machines and the like. More specifically, this invention concerns the use of single chip microelectronic circuits for counting the net coin intake of a vending machine, storing the count and reading it out to a microprocessor controlled portable collection unit (PCU). The coin counter may be wired, permanently attached or integrated with the vending machine and is considerably less costly than the vending machine itself. The PCU is used to calculate a money total from the coin count and, if desired, display or output certain other operations associated with the vending machine. The PCU is employed to service a large number of vending machines, and although considerably more expensive than the counter, since its use is spread over a large number of vending machines, its unit cost is relatively low.
Vending machines in the broad sense provide a fixed service for a specific price and include such varied devices as games, laundromat equipment, food dispensers, music players, cigarette vending machines, photographic equipment, television sets and other coin operated devices.
The vending machines must be serviced for coin collections, change replenishment, service replenishment such as food, soap, photographic film, etc. Also, in the case of vending machines such as games, music players, etc., the owner would like to have information on whether the income from the vending machine is adequate for its location and also optimum servicing times. When a machine is serviced, access must be obtained to the interior of the machine and this involves the honesty of the coin collector, part owner, lessee, proprietor, etc., where the vending machine is located. If these people are dishonest, even a small amount of "skimming" can, over a period of time, amount to a substantial income loss.
Devices are presently on the market which total coin counts and obtain a dollar value therefrom; however, they are not tamper resistant and can be physically jammed. Even assuming the accuracy of a coin counter, an access key to a vending machine can be duplicated and this poses additional problems.
Hence, a check on income, servicing requirements, performance, etc., is desireable from many standpoints. Furthermore, as between competitive devices and their locations, secrecy is important since the most suitable machine in an optimum location can spell the difference between a successful or a defunct business. Also, customer preference for game machines can change quickly and this may necessitate a machine being removed to a new location or being taken completely off the market.
Consequently, a need exists for a tamper-resistant counting device which can be accessed without opening the coin box of the vending machine and which provides information on total coin intake, servicing requirements, prior service history, useage times, power outages, tamper attempts, etc. Monitoring of these items not only can provide a coin count, but also can pinpoint the presence of particular employees when the vending machine is serviced, tampered with, etc. This knowledge in itself represents a deterrent to interfering with normal operations of the vending machine. In any event, if a shortage exists, use of a counter which is accurate and tamper resistant permits the owner to establish the extent of his losses which serve as a legitimate basis for a tax loss claim.